This invention concerns magnetic separators and methods of use thereof. The invention applies to the separation of relatively magnetic and relatively non-magnetic materials which occur as particulate admixtures suspended in gaseous media. The invention further applies to the separation of such admixtures suspended in liquids, provided that sufficient magnetic force is available for overcoming fluid drag. The invention further applies to the separation of relatively magnetic fluids from relatively non-magnetic fluids. The invention further applies to the separation of particles from a fluid, if there is sufficient magnetic force for overcoming fluid drag and if there is sufficient difference in magnetic susceptibility, either the particles or the fluid exhibiting relatively higher magnetic susceptibility. The fluid may be a liquid, e.g. water or hydrocarbon compounds such as fuel oils, or it may be a suspension or an emulsion. The term "particle" as used above and throughout the specification refers to sizes ranging from sub-micrometres to several centimetres or more, unless particle size is more closely dictated in a specific context.